


I Do Adore

by Laure_Prime



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Fluff, Jaune is a good boy, M/M, Marrow is a puppy, as I said it's just pure fluff, brief mention of - Freeform, but nothing actually happens, two soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laure_Prime/pseuds/Laure_Prime
Summary: Marrow's got an itch he can't scratch and Jaune is more than happy to help. Discoveries are made.
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Golden Retriever





	I Do Adore

They were lounging on Marrow's couch, watching a silly TV show. They'd both spent the whole morning on a mission in the tundra that ended in the middle of the afternoon and were given the rest of the day off to recuperate. They were comfortable, Marrow leaning his head on Jaune's shoulder, Jaune's arm wrapped around him. Jaune felt a wave of disappointment as Marrow sat up straight, his arm falling off of him, before seeing him reach under his shirt to scratch his back. Jaune turns back towards the screen, knowing his boyfriend would put his head back on his shoulder once he was done. He heard the other grumbling as he writhed a bit before stopping.

"Jaune ? Could you.... give me a back scratch ? I can't reach the spot."

"Sure ! Just turn around and tell me where it is." Jaune answered, shifting to face Marrow's turned back, sliding his hand until Marrow told him he'd reached the spot and he started to scratch lightly.

"Yes, right there !" Marrow arches his back as the annoying itch is finally scratched. It felt good.

Jaune kept going, happy to help. That's when he noticed something. Marrow's right hand was raised a bit, shaking as he made a pleased sound. Jaune scratched a bit harder and Marrow's foot gave a little kick. It looked a bit like... a dog's paw when you find the right spot to scratch. _Oh_.

"Thank you." Marrow turned his head to look at him over his shoulder, smiling as his tail wagged gently. However his smile dropped, a blush starting to form on his face as he noticed Jaune looking at his hand. "Oh. Did – Did I.. ?" He sat back against the couch, embarrassed, and shoved his hands in his lap. He felt so awkward. "Sorry, I, I didn't mean to do that."

Jaune's eyes widened at Marrow's words. "Hey. Hey, don't say that, it's okay !" He reached out and took Marrow's hands in his own. "It's okay." He started rubbing the back of Marrow's hands with his thumbs, soothing. "It was kinda cute actually."

Marrow gently squeezed the hands holding his own, his tail slowly wagging again at Jaune's reassuring words. He let out a squeak, curling up a bit. "Cute ? It's not.. Are – are you sure you don't mind ? You don't have to lie."

Jaune's brows furrowed, a sad look of understanding on his face. " _Hey_. I mean it." He wrapped an arm around Marrow's waist, pulling him closer, his other hand going up to softly cradle Marrow's cheek and turn his head towards him. His expression softened as he looked into the other's glistening eyes. "I love you. I love every part of you. I don't care what other people think, what they might have said. You don't have to be ashamed of this. This is yet another wonderful part of you and people who are bothered by this can get lost." Gently caressing his cheek, he wiped the first tear away before pulling Marrow on his lap, cradling him in his arms and rubbing slow circles in his lower back.

Marrow's breath hitches as he feels tears welling up in his eyes. He throws his arms around Jaune's shoulders and buries his face in his neck, sobbing. They'd been dating for a while now but Jaune's love still surprised him. He wasn't used to such kindness. Over the years he'd only had negative experiences when it came to his tail and being a Faunus, from people acting uncomfortable, insulting him or even being violent. He'd learned to be ashamed of his faunus quirks when around other people. And now there was Jaune, who kept showing him his love for both _who_ and _what_ he is, never complaining about anything that came from him being Faunus. " _I love you too_." He sighs into Jaune's neck.

Jaune keeps holding him, one hand moving lower to soothingly pet the quivering tail. He kisses the top of Marrow's head. "Besides, that means it felt good, right ?" He asks softly. He feels Marrow nodding against his throat. "Even more reasons for you not to be ashamed then. And now I know it means I'm doing a good job, so it's a win-win situation, really."

Marrow relaxes as Jaune caresses his tail. He pulls back slightly to look at Jaune, rubbing his tears away with the bottom of his sleeve. He lets out a soft giggle at Jaune's goofy smile. "You dork. I'm starting to think you love praise more than I do." He puts his hands on Jaune's neck, leaning in and brushing their noses together.

 _He's so adorable_. Jaune's smile turns into a wide grin as Marrow rubs the tip of his nose against his own. An Atlesian kiss, he'd called it the first time. Jaune feels his heart swell with love, sneaking a kiss on his boyfriend's nose.

Marrow pulls back in surprise, cutely scrunching his nose. "That's not how you do it, you goofball."

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ goofball."

"Yes, you are. My wonderful, caring and _comfy_ goofball."

Jaune tightens his hold on his waist, pulling Marrow impossibly closer, still lovingly petting his soft tail. He tilts his head up as Marrow leans down for a tender kiss.


End file.
